The Team
by Leabobea1
Summary: Mary And Molly finally start a detective agency while trying to look for the woman.
1. Chapter 1

Mollys *POV*

The alarm blares, I slam my hand on the snooze at 6:20 and pull back sharply as I remember I but thumbtacks on it. smooth Molly. After a shower, some tea, and a good 15 minutes of looking for my keys I head out to .

" Ah Molly I need to use your lab" Sherlock says as he greets me to the door. "Sure" I say as I unlock the door to the lab. "What's the case now?" I ask as he makes his way to the microscope.

He looks at me with sharp green eyes, " The woman… She's back." I look at him unbelievingly uh oh. "Y-you mean Irene?" I ask. He simply responds "yep" I'm about to ask another 'dull and pointless question' as Sherlock would say but I get cut short when John and Mary barge in.

"Sherlock I came as fast as I can, what's the emergency?" John Says, Panting.

"Did you bring what I asked?" Sherlock asks not looking up from the microscope.

"Yes" John replies, taking out a take out box with some fast food

"Oh lovely I was quite hungry"

"THAT WAS THE EMERGENCY?!" John asks, or should I say yells.

"Of course"

"Sherlock you shouldn't be taking advantage of your friends like that." I say. I should know.

"Right of course" He says. I hate how nothing bothers him. Does he not care that Mary is pregnant? Forget it Molly, you're just over reacting. Mary and I exit the room leaving John and Sherlock to talk about the case.

"So Mary, hows it coming along with the baby and all?"

"As well as a pregnancy can go I guess. Morning sickness, back cramps all the rubbish stuff.

"Have you and John thought of a name?"

"No not yet"

"oh… So do you know what's all going on in this case?"

"only a little bit. They found a body down by scottland yard, the body bag was addressed to Sherlock but it said ' from the 'woman'. With a lipstick mark and from what John has told me about Irene that seems very like her "

I thought she was dead

"when was it found? It should have come in to barts by now"

"Early this morning. Greg thought it would be best to keep it at the station.

"Great… I miss being on the inside loop"

"Maybe we still can"


	2. Chapter 2

********AUTHOR'S NOTE*******

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been posting much. I might have a friend come in and help me out so it'll be two writers and more updates! **also PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! **This is my first fanfic so tell me what you like and don't like! alright enough talking here's your story!

Mary's *pov*

Okay I'm pregnant, so what? That does not mean I can't have fun. John is rarely here anyways so I'm sure he won't mind if I have a little _side job. I have been wanting this sooo bad_. Just to get back into the action and molly seems like the perfect person to help me!

"A DETECTIVE AGENCY!? Mary I think being pregnant has really gotten to you"

"No trust me, all john and sherlock ever do is work, what if we find her first. Sherlock will finally give you some respect, Molly."

That last part was what she needed. She nervously shifts then slightly begins to nod.

"okay"

"Than let's get started"

"wow you and John have a nice home"

"Thanks, just ignore all the boxes"

John and Sherlock are checking out the body right now but first Molly and I have some reading to do

"This woman is disgusting"

I hear from the office where the computer is. I'm coming back from the kitchen with the tea when I see what she's talking about.

"Ugh they allow those pictures on the internet?"

"Unfortunately."

I set the tea down and walk over to my laptop to do some research.

And then It happens… It pop's up on the screen constantly. I try to exit out. I try to turn off my computer. _I see you. I see you I see you. I see you I see you. I see you I see you. I see you I see you. I see you I see you. I see you I see you. I see you I see you. I see you I see you. I see you I see you. I see you I see you. I see you. _

"Molly, dear do you see this?"

"what?"

she walks over and goes pale.

Moriarty….. He see's us.

SORRY to leave you guys at a cliffhanger. please remember to leave suggestions and reviews.

**Te amo 3**


	3. Chapter 3

AU. Hey guys I'm thinking of doing a little encounter with Moriarty next chapter, leave a comment with yes or no! Also sorry (once again) for not posting, homework and speech and debate have been turds so bear with me, THANKS

Molly's *pov*

"We should tell Sherlock."

"Have you gone mad!?"

"Once Sherlock and John find out about this FORGET Irene Adler! And you can't forget she's just as dangerous." Mary says calmly

I don't know how to be calm. If my gas light goes on, I lose it.

It seems like all of Sherlock's foes are coming back.

"That's it Mary I can't do this"

And than there's a knock.

And yet another cliff hanger sorry for the very short chapter. Next chapter is going to be very very long so be ready. |-/


End file.
